User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Below Zero! Season 2 Episode 1: Just A Dream
'Main Plot: Iffy' (Iffy is giving Alan CPR, but he's not moving or breathing..) Iffy: (crying) ''Alan, baby, come on! (Iffy starts to cry, she gets up and runs until she finds a house, when she finds a house she knocks on the door. A man answers.) Man: What do you need?! Iffy: There's been a accident! I need you to call 911! 'Opening' 'Subplot: Damon' (Ellie runs after Damon.) Ellie: Wait, Damon! We need to talk about this! Damon: What else is there to talk about? Huh? What? Are you gonna tell me the real reason you brought me down here? Cuz I know it wasn't to spend mom/son time like you said! Ellie: Damon, honey, just take a deep breath. Look, I hired private instigator to find your sister and they found her. She was in Paris, so I took you down here and I was hoping me, you and your sister could get together and be a.... Damon: (cutting her off) And what? Become a happy family? You lost every chance of US ever becoming a happy family when you gave us up like we were nothing! Ellie: Damon! What was I suppost to do? I was 16, addicted to meth! You were a mistake and I.... ''(Damon looks at Ellie with wide eyes.) Damon: I was a mistake! I was a freaking mistake! Thanks! Ellie: Damon! Wait, I didn't mean it like that! Damon: No, I see how you feel! I'm going out! Ellie: No Damon.... Damon: I'm leaving! Ellie: And what are you going to do? Damon: I'm gonna go out and get drunk! (Damon walks out.) Ellie: Damon! (Aria and Jake hold her back.) Jake: Me and Aria will go and find her. Ellie: Thanks. Aria: Yeah, we'll bring him back. Don't worry. (Aria and Jake leave.) 'Third Plot: Xandi/Harry' (Xandi is crying on her bed and Harry is comferting her.) Xandi: Why are you acting like nothing just happen?! Harry: What are you talking about? Xandi: Really? Don't play stupid with me! Harry: Okay.... (Xandi gets up off her bed.) Xandi: Harry! We just (whispers) ran someone over with you're car. Harry: Shut up.... Xandi: Come on, Harry! You can't make me go thru this alone! Harry: (tears in his eyes) I don't want to remember. Xandi: Do you think I do? Harry: Well you keep brining up every five seconds! Xandi: No! Harry! I just can't go thru this alone! Harry: I don't want you to go thru this alone! (Harry gets up and looks at Xandi crying.) Harry: I'm sorry. Xandi: It's fine. We just need to talk about what happen! Harry: Okay... (Xandi kisses Harry and smiles.) 'Main Plot: Iffy' (Iffy is walking back and forth in the hospital waiting room and Holly comes in.) Holly: What are you doing here?! Iffy: My husband is in the hospital, your son. Holly: He's not your damn husband! Iffy: Yes he is. Look Holly I don't wanna fight! (Holly slaps Iffy.) Holly: He's not your husband! It's your falut he's in here! (Iffy gets a flashback.) Iffy: I can't believe were finally married! Alan: I know. Iffy: But I'm glad I'm married to you! Alan: (smiling) I'm glad you're married to me, also. (Iffy kisses Alan, then pulls away and sees a car coming towards them. End of flashback.) Iffy: I did... 'Subplot: Damon' (Damon is walking around with a bottle of whisky i his hands.) Damon: Ugh, why does my life have to be drama 24/7? (Jake and Aria run up to Damon.) Damon: Hey guys! Whats up? I haven't seen you two in like forever. Jake: It hasn't even been a hour. Damon: Jakie, did I have tell you, you have the prettist face like (laughing) ever, and Aria you might be prego and getting fat, oh no office, but you make fat look good! Aria: Umm... Jake: Come on, Damon, you need to go get a little cofee. Damon: No let's go to a bar. Aria: Hun, you know I am pregnant and sooo hungry we should go to IHop. Damon: (really lound) OH AND I CAN GET THE PANCAKES WITH THE SMILES ON IT!!!! Aria: Yeah and some cofee.... (Aria and Jake walk away with Damon walking behind them.) 'Third Plot: Xandi/Harry' (Xand is crying.) Harry: Your not helping anything! Xandi: Get the fuck out! (Xandi opens her door.) Harry: I'm sorry. Xandi: Get out, now! (Harry gets up and leaves.) Xandi: UGH! (Xandi gets a text from a blocked number.) Xandi's text: I know about the person you and your friend killed. I knew him pretty well. But that’s not the end of it. I will stop at nothing to hunt you two down, and make sure you two pay the price! Get ready to go to prison, if I keep you alive by then! (Xandi starts to cry and throws his phone.) 'Main Plot: Iffy' (A doctor walks out.) Doctor: Are you Ms. Morris? Holly: Yes. Doctor: When the accident happened, the airbags were not working. So, when the vehicle came to an abrupt stop, the seat belt stopped the outside of the body from moving forward, but your organs still slam into his chest wall and other organs and his brain still slams into the skull. When your organs shift dramatically as they did in this severe impact, it can result in veins or arteries tearing, causing massive bleeding. I don't know how to tell you this but your son is dead. Holly: What? No! Iffy: (crying) no, you must be.... Holly: Shut up, leave now! Your not coming to the funeral! Just leave! Iffy: But, Holly.... Holly: GET OUT! (Iffy runs outside crying.) 'Subplot: Damon' (The next day. Ellie and Damon are talking.) Damon:So I have a half sister named, Proxy? Ellie: Yes, I had her eleven months after you. She lived in Paris but she moved away. I'm looking for her right now but we don't know where she went. Damon: Look, Ellie, I got into the arts school down here, as you know, but I'm not going....I'm moving back home and you should come to. Ellie: Okay. Damon: And me and you can countine looking for Proxy, and if she comes back her, well during fall break while come back here and find her. Okay? Ellie: Yes, baby. Damon: Now can we all enjoy are time at Paris? Jake: Yes, Damon, I think we all can. Aria: I wanna buy baby cloths here, Ellie come with. Jake: And me and Damon can go to a french movie, but we won't pay much attention to the movie. Ellie: Um. Jake: Sorry.... (They all laugh.) 'Third Plot: Xandi/Harry' (Xandi knocks on Harry's door he answers and walks outside.) Harry: hey sorry about last night. Xandi: It's fine. But I have something show you. (Xandi shows her the message.) Harry: oh my god, can we go somewhere and talk about it? Xandi: Yeah. The Dot? Harry: I don't care. (They walk over to Harry's car, when they open it they find pictures of them hitting the guy all over the car. Xandi starts to cry.) 'Main Plot- Iffy ' (Iffy's mom walks over to Iffy.) Lauren: Hey, honey, are you okay? Iffy: No... Lauren: I talked to your grandma last night and we think it would be if you lived with her in Orlando for a while. (Iffy looks at her mom.) Iffy: I think your right? Lauren: Okay well, tomorrow pack your things and your leaving monday. Iffy: Yeah.... (Iffy starts to cry.) Lauren: I love you baby. Iffy: I love you, mommy. (Lauren hugs Iffy tigther and they both start to cry.) Category:Blog posts